Blurbs
by Madame GiGi
Summary: Blurbs. A drabble series mostly of crack pairings. Pairing below will always be for the most recent chapter. Title may change.
1. Cheaper by the Dozing

**MammonHaru : Cheaper by the Dozing **

Mammon was unsure if how he ended up in this situation. What he was more unsure of was how much was he going to charge her for his service?  
-

* * *

All of the Arcobaleno were currently having a meeting that was being hosted by Reborn in Tsuna's bedroom. Once they concluded their business it was apparent they all lived too far away to go home that same night, so it was arranged that they would all be staying at Tsuna;s place for the night.

To any other person it looked like an overnight daycare.

Upon seeing all the babies with nowhere to go, Nana enlisted the help of Kyoko and Haru to take care of all their needs. Despite her initial love for Reborn, spunky Haru found herself drawn to the mysterious baby hitman, Mammon. She was so enchanted that she picked him up and gave him a good squeeze, to which he instantly informed her, "I don't do this for free."

"Oh how cute," she exclaimed, "he quotes movies~!"

Through the night, the girls helped to make sure everyone was comfortable and all of their needs were met. Of cousre, Haru paid Mammon a bit of extra attention , which did not go unnoticed. When it was time for everyone to go to sleep, the robe-clad baby had almost drifted off when a sudden surge of body heat from behind awoke him. He was going to object to he unsanctioned cuddling until he turned over and his face came to rest in the soft bosom of slumbering Haru.

His cheeks flushed and he nuzzled closer to the warmth thinking to himself, 'perhaps I'll give her a small discount.'

* * *

Just a small drabble series. Not really, just going to upload some extra snippets that i jot down here.

For this one, I was just wondering how Haru would feel about the other Arcobaleno; particularly Mammon.

Well, that's all.

Love,

Madame GiGi


	2. DinoNana

DinoNana : Fe

_**T**_he Cavallone famiglia made their usual pit stop to the Sawada residence when passing through Namimori; and while the don waited fro the don of the Vongola to come home, he just waited on his couch. The rest of his famiglia waited outside, in the streets, for Tsuna to come back. Meanwhile inside, Dino Cavallone had been helping Tsuna's mom, Nana, do some cooking until she suddenly spilled a large can of tomato sauce all over herself.

After cleaning up the mess she'd made, Nana excused herself to take a quick shower upstairs. dino was just going to wait patiently for someone to return.

As Nana exited the shower as reached for her towel, a fast moving object caught her eye. Her voice caught in her throat as her heartreate increased, she was shocked stiff. Then the crunchy, brown object scurried towards her and she let out high scream and dashed from the bathroom.

However, her scream alerted teh mafia boss downstairs, and Dino in the blink of an eye drew his gun as he raced up the stairs and burst into the master bedroom. _**"DON'T WORRY, MAMAN! I'LL PROTECT YOU!"**_

When the red cleared from his eyes, he realized he'd walked in on another problem altogether. "Ah! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I-I-"

Nana glared at him in a way that made his blood run cold. He ran away swearing he had her respect and repeated apologies.

As Dino thundered his heavy feet down the staircase a cockroach crawled out of the room. Nana ignored and moved to put on her clothes.

* * *

_'Nana's got a rockin' body,' _Dino thought to himself.; a thought he'd never express to anyone else for the rest of his days.

* * *

Another one. I did a khr meme for this one and had to make up a story for the characters selected; this is what my brain came up with. I thought it was hilarious. Updates soon.

Love,

Madame GiGi


	3. Prelims

On a small man made island off the coast of Sicily resides a mad scientist by the name of Verde. Once upon a time he had been cursed into the body of an infant, and though he wouldn't admit it, it drove him further into insanity.

However, that's besides the point, the mad scientist was currently faced with a predicament. He had been designing a new type of armor that fed off of flames and he was in the need of a test subject. He would've just tested it on himself, but that is no longer an option. He needed someone strong and able-bodied, someone who would do what he said and didn't ask too many questions. Or in layman's terms, 'big and stupid.'

He mentally ran a list of candidates and decided on the Vongola rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. Without another thought he sent off for the boy.  
-

* * *

Yamamoto entered the Mt. Doom style lab with much awe and little caution. "_Maa_ _maa_, this is very cool," he mused.

"It suits my needs," Verde informed closing the doors behind them.

"Where do I put my stuff," the teen asked shifting his gym bag and bat on his shoulder.

"Anywhere is fine," Verde said; the living quarters were very basic, consisting of two cots, a bathroom and a kitchen. Yamamoto set his bag down as Verde informed him he wanted to run some preliminary tests.  
-

* * *

After a physical and other activities, Yamamoto worked up a sweat on the treadmill with electrodes attached to his body. He wiped the sweat from his brow as Verde recorded his findings. He ran a few more tests before moving on to the next stage.

Yamamoto donned the armor.

Verde got his pen ready for questions and comments. "Well, what do you think?"

"HM, it's a bit heavy, but easy to move in," the athlete replied moving about to test the metal.

"Yes, well you'll get accustomed to the weight." The diminutive man set down his clipboard and pen after having run a few more exams. "One final test." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a pistol.

Yamamoto had been standing a few feet away and didn't hear him. "What'd you-

**_BANG!_**  
**_-_**

* * *

The force of the bullet knocked Yamamoto into a wall. He coughed and hacked as he struggled to get air back into his lungs. _'HE SHOT ME!'_ "y-YOU-  
Sensing the guardians' confusion, Verde explained that he 'had to make sure it was bulletproof.'


End file.
